Our Story
by LevFoxdale
Summary: One shot about how Bixlow and Rory met. Desna owns the Pradesh family, and most of the info about Bosco. Mashima owns the Canon characters.


**A/N: I'm not sure if this is going to be a one shot or more, but I had a smack from inspiration and it wouldn't go away. Desna owns the Pradesh Family, Mashima owns the Canon characters and I own...my OC's and the plot?**

* * *

It was a massacre. Everywhere he looked there were bodies, blood was running down invisible inclines and pooling in little dips in the earth. He stopped walking when he came on a figure kneeling on the ground, she was covered in blood, her hair was a matted red brown, her skin had both dry and wet patches and her clothes were soaked totally through.

Her eyes narrowed on him as she stood

"You're late"

He felt like he was going to vomit, how could this be her. He reached a hand towards the usually put together woman and she flinched away.

"Why are you late"

He had no excuses, he had gotten caught up in some interrogation bullshit at the guild and hadn't heard the screaming for him until it was too late. Ace shrugged her shoulders and started peeling off the blood soaked clothes.

"Doesn't matter anyways, it's over" she muttered as her pants squelched when they hit the ground, even the skin that was underneath her clothes was red.

"Ror -" He choked out

"Don't" she held her hand up to stop him from speaking.

"I've had literally the shittiest day, I want to go and take a really long hot shower and then soak in the hot springs" She didn't even raise her eyes to look at his face as she passed.

He looked back around at the sea of red and started to gag on the smell of warm corpses, so he turned and followed Rory back to the small house they had built.

It was quiet that night, and he knew it was because of what she had had to do. Rory hated killing. He had promised that she would never have to face that alone again, but she did.

"Can you start dinner" Her voice floated down the hallway

"Yeah babe, is stew okay?" He got a grunt in return and took that as a yes.

He could hear the shower turn on and a few choked sobs that broke his heart into a million pieces, but he knew she needed to decompress in her own way. She was upset with him, and for good reason, he had gone back on a promise he had made years ago. The shower turned off and his head snapped up to look down the hallway, only to see her move quickly back to their shared room and outside to the natural hot spring.

* * *

She felt numb. Her love, her partner in all things for years, hadn't been there. She had screamed and screamed for him through their bond and he hadn't showed up. She ran her fingers over the cuts and bruises and let her magic drip from her fingers to heal the wounds. Healing magic had it's perks, nothing too fatal could happen to her without her body automatically healing itself. Today was different, she knew that, and she knew that her magic wasn't at full potential because she had been being extra careful.

Having a branch of the Nightmare guild attack her while she was out for a walk in their backyard to think was not something she had expected, and so she was caught mostly unaware. Ace sighed and looked up at the now darkening sky, watching the stars start to blink into focus one by one and leaned her head against the rock she was resting against.

How was she going to tell him now, she had thought up this whole elaborate plan for tonight to tell him the good news and now she had no idea.

She heaved herself out of the hot spring and wrapped the robe around her body, she needed him to listen to her. She wandered back into the house and down the hall to the kitchen where her love was cooking something that smelled amazing.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her face between his shoulder blades

"I'm mad at you" she mumbled against his shirt

"I know babe, I am so sorry"

She tucked her hands up inside of his shirt and ran her fingers over his Clan tattoos, letting her fingers trace the wolf that rested over his right pectoral, following the lines down over his side and tracing the wolf on his hip. His breath caught in his throat, turning the dial on the stove, he set the spoon down on the counter and spun in her arms.

"Rory, babe.. please look at me" she hadn't moved her face when he spun so she was using his chest to smother herself with now.

"Bix, you promised me" she whispered against him

"I know Ror, and you have no idea how sorry I am babe" He circled his arms around her and nuzzled the top of her head

"You always listen to me Bix, you're always there, what happened" She lifted her head so her chin rested on his chest and she could look him in the eyes.

He reached up and wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumbs, then cradled her face between his hands.

"We were...interrogating a mage from Nightmare" Her eyes welled up with more tears and she buried her face into his chest again and let herself cry. His arms tightened around her more and he lowered them to the floor, cradling her in his lap while she sobbed in his arms.

* * *

The whole family had been upset that Rory was attacked near their home, Arman almost demanded that they move to the family estate until things calmed down. Bixlow had done most of the talking at the family meeting, Rory was a little too shaken up by what had happened and spent most of the conversation in Kaleb's office folded in on herself on the couch. The whole family had been there too, Lucy was already there with Kaleb, Farron and Freed, Vander and Cobra, Emzadi and Laxus, Xally, Zen, Cristoff and Arman, plus Rory's sister Ace.

Ace had herself wrapped around Rory, she spent the entire first half of the meeting whispering not so appropriate things about Rory's husband into her sisters ear. Ace had always been able to cheer Rory up, had done so since they were children. If Bix couldn't make her smile, her older could do so with fewer words, sometimes just a look.

Rory knew she wanted to tell Bix before she told his family, but they were all here... She reached out to Kaleb mentally and his eyes met hers and he nodded.

"Rory wants to say something" He interrupted the small argument between Bix and their father

All eyes went to the small woman who unfurled herself and sat up on the edge of her seat, she grabbed her sisters hand and took a deep breath.

"I uh, have news" She coughed and looked to Bixlow and smiled softly

"I wanted to tell Bix alone first, but the whole family is here and I just.. it's a good time" she rested her free hand on her lower abdomen and there were a few small gasps

"I'm pregnant" it was dead silent for several long agonizing seconds before a huge cheer went up in the office. She was engulfed on two sides, one from her sister and the other her husband.

"Really?" Bixlow whispered into her ear, she could feel wetness on her shoulder and knew that he was crying.

"Yes love" she turned and pressed her lips lightly to his, his whole body was shaking, so she let go of Ace's hand and wrapped both arms around her wonderful Seith mage

"How- How long" she pulled his head into the crook of her neck and took his hand and rested it on her stomach

"almost 4 months" She didn't hear anything other then Bixlow's shaking breaths, didn't feel anything but his hand on her stomach and his tears falling down her shoulder.

"You... they attacked you when you were pregnant" She froze and then nodded.

A flash of green showed how emotional that made him, so she ran her fingers through his hair

"It's okay, I knew, I knew and I didn't let them come close to me my love. I would never let anyone hurt our baby" He drew another shaky breath and kneeled in front of his wife, his mate. He gently pushed her shirt up under her breasts, exposing the slight bump that had started growing between her hips. He had tears streaming down his smiling face, and he placed feather light kisses over the skin and started to whisper to their baby.

The room had quieted down and turned to watch the touching moment, both parents had tears streaming down their cheeks and Rory was still stroking her hands through Bixlow's hair with a smile on her face. Rory moved her eyes from Bixlow's head to smile brightly at her family.

"Cris, can you come check things out?" Her brother through marriage grinned and came to rest his hands on her abdomen, a soft mint light emanating from them.

"Healthy" He grinned "Want to know the gender?" She gaped up at him

"Isn't it too early for that?"

"No, a baby can be gendered by mages at around 11 weeks, when things have started to catch up to their body" Rory looked down at Bixlow and cupped his beautiful face.

"Do you want to know my love"

"I do" Rory was sure her face was going to rip from the amount of smiling that she had been doing.

Cris lit his hands again to make sure "Your little girl will be very happy to meet you in 5 months"

Bixlow's breath was absolutely stolen from his lungs, a little girl. He was going to have a little princess to absolutely spoil. He lifted his head to look at his father and saw that the man was about to break from giving them space.

"Dad" Arman rushed the little family and wrapped them both in a massive hug

"I'm going to be a grandpa!" He exclaimed and the room laughed

It continued on in a similar fashion, everyone in the room came to give congratulations, and the soon to be trio was fairly tired from all the hugging and kisses and Rory was sure her abdomen was going to be water logged from all the tears Bixlow had cried onto it.

* * *

It seemed everyone had forgotten the reason they had called the meeting in the first place, but that wasn't quite true. Kaleb had been giving orders almost the entire time through Thane and large amounts of the guild were busy making allies with guilds in other countries. This was going to be the biggest raid against a dark guild since the Alvarez war. He had planned things that so when himself and his family was needed, they would have a teleport mage at the ready to take them in. Kaleb knew that Vander would know by the end of the night because of Cobra, but that was okay maybe Vander could give some insight into how they were going to infiltrate the main headquarters. They had the Boscan branch guilds covered mostly by satellite branches of White Sea.

Kaleb would not let anyone hurt his family, that was unacceptable and he knew that Lucy agreed with him whole heartedly. He could hear the commentary that she had kept running during the family meeting, she was livid that one of her best friends, her sister had been attacked. It was horrendous before they found out she was pregnant but that just tipped the scales over for the small blonde.

 _Kaleb, we need to eliminate them. They hurt our family, I don't care what needs to be done but I will do anything in my power to get rid of those disgusting creatures._

His eyes connected with his promised and he nodded slightly

 _I know my star, I've already gotten a hold of Thane to get things moving. I have my team calling guilds in Fiore, Stella and Minstrel to make allies._

Lucy nodded at him and went back into excited best friend mode, her hands fluttered over Rory's stomach and she started spouting off things she was going to buy for her goddaughter. Rory laughed at that statement,

"And what makes you think you'll be her god mother?" She teased the blonde

Lucy gaped at her until she saw the humour dancing in the pregnant woman's eyes.

"You're horrible Rory Étoile Pradesh!"

"Lucy, my dear sweet Lucy whom I love so much dearly" Rory patted the woman's cheek

"Drop my full name ever, ever again and I will feed you to one of those giant spiders you like so much"

Lucy took a small step back and swallowed, she knew that Rory always followed up on the threats that she made. She knew from experience, the last time she had name dropped Rory, she woke up hanging from the ceiling covered in glitter and feathers.

"Yes dear" Lucy squeaked

"Good girl"

Rory loved teasing Lucy, she was so easy to rile up. Kaleb rarely stopped her from doing it too, because he knew that Rory would never do anything to actually hurt Lucy, she loved her too much. Bix on the other hand, would almost always get involved, and with Bixlow came the babies who were almost as mischievous as their Daddy. Rory paused and looked around the room,

"Bix, where are my babies"

He raised his head and gave her a sheepish smile

"They're sleeping?"

"babe, they don't sleep so don't pull that with me" She frowned, if they weren't sleeping that meant he was keeping them 'asleep' somewhere

"Bixlow Altiene Pradesh get me my babies, I told you not to keep them blanketed at the guild, they just get more worked up at home!" His eyes didn't quite flash, but the glowed for a moment and she could hear the chanting from her little heathens coming from under his cloak.

" _Momma" "Momma" "Worked up" "Bad Daddy"_

the five little totems came zooming out and spun around Rory and Bixlow, the former holding her hand out for the little one, she nuzzled Pipi and gave her a kiss to the top of her head.

"Babies, I have something important to tell you"

All five of them landed somewhere on her and she giggled as they started to hum

"Babies, Daddy and I are going to have another baby"

The little totems were silent and still for a moment, and then they started cackling and spinning all over the room

" _New baby" "Mommy and Daddy" "Small human" "Excited"_

Bix grinned up at their antics and gave his wife another hug, she always included the babies in what they were doing, it was one of the many things that he loved about her.

* * *

Rory had spent the majority of her life in the wild, when one of the other clans attacked theirs, their mother and father opted to stay and fight, and Ace being the stubborn eight year old she was, had set Rory down in a covered area and went back. Rory had waited and waited for someone to come and get her, she could see the smoke rising from her village. At four Rory was silent, she could speak but chose not to, but she did listen. She could understand most of what the adults were saying.

Having been around the more gentle clan people for almost two years Rory knew some plants that were edible from when she had been brought along to gather. When night fell and the foxes that their clan was known for started to sniff around she had decided to keep moving. The south eastern area of Fiore was hot, humid and everything was green.

Six years after losing her family, Rory was truly a part of nature. She had her own territory that she kept, had fashioned knives from rocks she had found in a shallow area of the sea and had fashioned a skirt from her old clothing. There were plenty of fish around her little island, and the smattering of edible berries kept her alive, slightly emaciated, but alive.

When Rory was sixteen her island was raided by a group from a Clan nearby. Four men and three women came to investigate and eliminate anything on this island, Rory never caught sight of their markings even after they all lay dead on the ground. She never remembered what happened when she fought, it was always just a haze of red and then she woke up surrounded by bodies.

She spent two years after that first raid killing every group that came to her island, it would range from four people all the way up to thirty and she always woke from her haze surrounded by bodies. She hated killing, and the only time she ever did was when the nearby Clan sent more and more people to get rid of her.

Something was different about this group though, she could feel it. They were there to deal with the issue on the island, but they didn't know she was there. She curled up in her grass hut and pulled her weapons closer to her sides. The murmuring of voices stopped and she tilted her head to the side to hear them better. There had to be at least three men, no women in this group, but that happened sometimes. There was a weird pressure in the air that she didn't know, and that made her wary, but then a deep voice broke the silence.

"Hello?" Rory flinched at the sound of a non hostile voice.

"Can you hear me? Can I come in" She could see boots at the edge of the opening of her hut and she gulped. She grunted at the male and he kneeled in the entrance.

"My name is Bixlow, my brother and friend are here too." He pointed behind him and she lifted her head off her knees and her hand flinched towards one of her knives. His eyes snapped to her hand and back to her face.

"Can you talk?" She nodded slightly and he smiled at her

"Can you come out of here so we can talk with you?" He offered her his hand and she looked at it with disgust and crawled past him out of the hut. There was a man with a scar over his eye, he had light hair and was massive, even Rory wasn't sure she could take him down. The other man was tall, taller then the scarred man, and had black hair falling down his shoulders and the kindest eyes she had seen in a long time, they were dark blue, almost black with light shining in them. The one called Bixlow walked next to her and she backed herself up and curled her knees to her chest.

"What's your name sweet heart" Nice eyes was speaking

"Rory" her voice cracked and her throat was rough from not being used in such a long time.

"How old are you Rory" one of the others had spoken while she was looking at Bixlow again.

"I'm-" She paused and started counting on her fingers "one ten and then eight"

Scar head shot Bixlow a look and she watched a silent conversation between the two of them, Nice eyes was walking slowly towards her, he dropped to his knees in front of her and she inhaled sharply.

"I have healing magic, can I check you over?" Rory nodded and kept her eyes locked onto his beautiful eyes. They were silver, the light was little silver flakes in his dark blue eyes.

"other then being underfed and dehydrated she's perfectly fine" He sounded confused

"How"

"How long have you been alone Rory" She paused again and started to count on her fingers

"One ten and then four" that caused a stir between the three males, she didn't know why it did, but she was frustrated with these silent conversations.

"Okay Rory, last question for now" Nice eyes had rested back on his heels, Rory nodded at him

"Would you come with us, back to our guild?" She tilted her head to the side, guild was a word she had never heard before.

"What"

"Guild, my brother runs a group of mages that work together to take down bad people" Rory shook her head and scooted herself back more.

"No" there would be too many people, what if she had another fit and killed everyone, there was no way she was going anywhere that had a lot of people.

"I'm really sorry then sweetheart" Her head snapped back to Nice eyes, her eyes locking with his and she furrowed her brows.

"What"

"Sleep Rory" Her head felt like it was too heavy, everything was too heavy, she just needed to close her eyes for a little bit.

Rory was livid, they had lied to her and did something to make her sleep and now she was in an uncomfortable room, she could barely stand up on the ground and it stunk. Everything here stunk, where was the fresh air she knew.

"Rory" A male voice sounded through the door and she scowled and didn't answer.

"Rory, I'm coming in whether you answer me or not" She turned her head stubbornly to the side when she heard the door creak open, and ignored the booted feet getting closer to her.

"I'm here to talk to you about what happens now" She could smell him, it was Bixlow, he smelled like her moms cookies and that gross stuff her dad used to drink.

"No"

"Yes Rory, we couldn't leave you out there. You would have kept getting attacked and eventually they would have killed you."

"I want to go back" Bixlow sucked in a breath, it was the most she had said at one time and it made him want to just scoop her up in his arms and just hold her. He knew that this was going to be a rough transition, from surviving in the wild for fourteen years to being anywhere near humans was going to take years to deal with.

"I can't take you back Rory, I'm really sorry" She finally looked at him and he slowly dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Look, I know this is going to be hard but we brought you to our family home instead of the guild. There are less people here and only a few will interact with you" she shook her head again and tears started falling down her dirty cheeks.

"I want to go back" Bixlow bit the inside of his cheek but shook his head.

"Let's get you bathed huh, then maybe we can talk about it" He offered her a hand and she looked at it with disgust.

"Go" she didn't stand, but she rolled herself to her knees and started crawling towards the bathroom.

The bathtub was in the floor and was already filled with steaming water that smelled so wonderfully familiar to her. There were five bottles on the ledge next to the taps and numerous towels folded neatly nearby. Rory untied the makeshift skirt and slid herself into the water and abruptly jumped back out. She rubbed her red skin and made a noise low in her throat. There was a knock on the closed door and she curled in on herself.

"Is everything okay Rory?"

"No" she was still rubbing the skin and made a face at how itchy it had made her.

"Can I come in" She grunted out a yes and the door opened, Bixlow walked in and kneeled next to her.

"What's wrong" He put his hand in the too hot water like it was nothing and her eyes bugged out.

"Too hot" He nodded and turned one of the taps to make more water flow out of it, Rory had her eyes glued to the device, amazed that with a turn of a hand water showed up. She crawled towards the tap and swiped her hand through the stream and let out a gasp of wonder. She heard a deep chuckle and saw Bixlow smiling at her. She cocked her head to the side at the noise, it had been so long since she had heard laughter. Crawling towards him and reaching for his mouth, she lifted hers in the same way that he did, letting her tongue loll out of her mouth just like him. She liked this one, she could feel that he was good, she didn't know how but just looking at his eyes made her calm.

"Can you check the water and see if it's okay?" She nodded at him again and slowly unfurled her foot to dip it in. She nodded at him and he shut the tap off with another turn of his wrist, when he stood to leave she grabbed his pant leg,

"Stay"

He paused and looked down at the woman that spent most of the time he'd known her curled in on herself. He sank back to the ground and nodded at her and the flash of calm he saw in her eyes steeled him for staying.

"I'll stay while you get clean"

* * *

Bixlow tried to hide his laughter with a cough, it didn't work, but he tried. Rory shot him a glare and went back to trying to stand up straight while on non moving land. It was way harder then it looks, she was so used to the constant movement of the Grass Sea that not having it was almost making her dizzy. She had gotten a lot better with accepting being brought to live with Bixlow and his family, she was angry at first, and it took several months for her to cooperate with anything they were saying, but eventually her anger lessened, she saw how her ribs were slowly starting to disappear back into her body, and her arms and legs were looking less and less like sticks. Her face had filled out first, and she thought that was because she had eaten from her mouth and it just starts where it goes in.

Rory had been brought 'tutors' to learn, she liked learning and was surprisingly adept at it. She could count to 100 now and was starting to read more wordy picture books. Bixlow was with her every day, and he would help her with words she couldn't pronounce after her tutors had gone home. She liked all of her classes, but her lessons with the Sudepah were the ones she really liked. They started with teaching her about Bosco, about her Clan, and so many other wonderful things. They slowly started working with her physically, and she enjoyed that too. She wanted to ask Bixlow if he could share pleasure with her, but her face turned red and she stuttered out anything other then that question when she tried.

"Ror, you're curling up on yourself again" She straightened and kept up the slow walk she was doing around the small garden.

"Bix, can we stop, I'm hungry" Once she had started getting substantial food she had turned into an eating machine.

"We just ate an hour ago Ror, are you really hungry again?" He could barely believe that this skinny woman could eat as much as she did. She had told him it was like she was making up for lost meals and that had made him laugh.

"I'm hungry" She affirmed with a nod

"Let's go get some food then" He grinned and walked beside her, keeping with her slow pace, back to the kitchen to bother Mr. Elan again.

* * *

It had been a year since she had been moved to land, and she was honestly happy now. Bixlow had gone back to Fiore two months ago and she was still sulking about that, but happy otherwise. She could almost walk normally now, her balance was a little off, but her pace was faster and she could keep up with most people. Learning was a whole different story, once she had learned how to read more advanced books she couldn't stop, she started with the books in her room and had since moved to the estate's library. When she wasn't in lessons for learning, walking or with her Sudepah teacher she could be found there.

Rory put down the book on cooking she had been looking at and frowned at the noise in the hallway outside the library. She could make out shouting, but not what they were shouting about, so she had to go and find out. She crept up to the door and opened it a crack, one of her amber eyes scanning the hallway directly outside of the room. She couldn't see anyone so she opened the door further and stepped outside. The voices were growing louder now and she wondered if they were moving to her. She pulled the door closed and started walking towards where the yelling was possibly coming from, to her surprise it was exactly the way towards the noise and when she turned the corner she slammed right into someone's back. Throwing herself back and apologizing she craned her neck up to look at who she had run into.

A wide grin took over her face and she pounced on her best friend, wrapping her arms and legs around his torso and smothering herself into his neck.

"You're back" she breathed against his skin

"Hello to you too, if this is how I get told hello maybe I'll go away more often" She frowned and lifted her head to tell him that wasn't okay, but when she saw the big tongue lolling grin on his face she couldn't help but copy him.

"Why are you back so soon? I thought you had to stay in Fiore for another month" She asked when she had climbed back down. She brought her hands to his face and traced the lines of his cheek bones and eyebrows, and slowly started just tracing any lines she could on his face. She knew he didn't like when people touched his brand between his eyes, so she kept her wandering fingers from touching the little human.

"Laxus said I needed to come back and to stay here until you were more comfortable" She grinned up at him.

"That Laxus knows what he's talking about" she nodded with finality "Good people that man is"

"Want to get something to eat and chat a bit?" Bixlow asked

"Yeah, I have a session with my Sudepah at two though, so I'll just have to watch the time" She grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the kitchen.

* * *

Three years now she had been on solid land, and one and a half of those were spent in a relationship with her best friend. She had honestly never been happier. They were promised now, that was a surprise at their one year anniversary and she honestly was so happy that she had fallen in love with Bixlow. It had been a bit rough with him going back and forth between Fiore and Bosco at first, but he had decided she was more important, which she had argued with. So they lived in Bosco, actually they lived about a 20 minute fly on the babies from the Pradesh estate, it was like they were neighbors.

She shifted in the bed that they shared and rolled to her other side, facing her promised. She started tracing small circles on the end of his nose, which made him wrinkle it up, and leaned in to place a small kiss there. She rolled out of the bed and stretched, grabbing one of Bixlow's many t-shirts to walk around their house in, she wasn't so short that it was quite a dress, but it was close.

'Breakfast' she thought as she came from the bathroom and started down the hallway. She grabbed a pan and some bacon, eggs and potatoes and washed up to start cooking.

The smell of breakfast woke Bixlow from his sleep and he knew that his hellion was up, because the blanket was folded in half haphazardly over top of him. He groaned when he stretched and hopped up out of the warm nest of blankets. He slid sleep pants on and padded his way to stand behind the cooking woman. He shifted some of her silver hair out of the way and pressed open mouthed kisses to the back and side of her neck and the moan that came from his ministrations made waking up at an awful hour worth it.

"What are you doing up my love" she turned her head so she could peek at him over her shoulder

"Smelled bacon cooking" he whispered against her neck "It's my weakness" she laughed at him and turned back around to flip said bacon.

"Well it's not ready yet, I was going to bring you breakfast in bed" She turned fully to pout up at the man.

"Oh babe, you don't have to do that you know" he tucked some of her hair behind an ear and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Good morning my love" He spoke against her lips and she smiled. This was her everything.

* * *

"I'll never let you deal with this alone again, I promise" His frantically whispered words against the top of her head made her sob harder.

Rory had just come out of a fit when several members of the top team in White Sea had shown up and Bixlow had taken one look around and sprinted to the only person alive in the field. He didn't care that blood was getting all over his uniform, or that the rest of the team was looking on in slightly scared awe. All he cared about was getting his girl into his arms and making sure she was okay.

"Ror" Her head jerked a little and he took that as a sign that she was listening.

"Babe, what happened" A broken sob wrenched its way out of her throat and she squeezed her arms around Bixlow a little harder.

"I don't know" was all she whispered, it was all she said until the next day.

Cris had deemed her fine, but they knew that her magic would have automatically healed any major injuries quickly. Kaleb had called in a crew from the knights to clean up the field of bodies before he kneeled down beside his brother and started searching her memories, it was bizarre, she really had no idea why she couldn't remember killing everyone. She was terrified that Bixlow was going to leave her and she would be sent away again. Kaleb reassured her mentally that nothing was going to change, other then that she wasn't allowed to fight anymore.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up" Bixlow scooped her into his arms and jumped on the babies to fly them home.

* * *

Rory Ferro, you have now the final choice. You have consummated your vows, shared pleasure with each other, if this man, Bixlow Pradesh, satisfies you and you wish to share the rest of your life with him, place the ring on his finger and accept him" Rory looked down at the nervous looking man and carded her fingers through his hair. She took a deep breath and kneeled before him, keeping her eyes locked onto his.

"Bixlow Altiene Pradesh" She whispered, grabbing his hand and sliding the ring onto the proper finger.

"I accept you in every way" She could hear the babies zooming around the pair but everything faded out when his lips pressed to hers, she didn't hear the priest speaking, or the cheering of their family. She had a family again, she was a part of a huge wonderful amazing family.

"Mrs. Rory Pradesh, it has a nice ring to it" She whispered the words to her husband between kisses.

"I love you so much" He whispered right back at her.

* * *

Rory's eyes travelled over the shorter woman in front of her, her eyes glanced over the dark wavy hair, her full bottom lip, the slight point of her chin and her high cheekbones, but it was the bright green eyes that fully cemented it. She knew those eyes.

"A-Ace"

"Ror?" Both women's eyes widened and they lunged for each other, tears streaming down their faces. Bixlow stood back and watched the crying women with a grin, Cris had found this Ace woman scratching and biting at Bixlow while he tried to get her knife from her. Kaleb was the one who had gone through her memories, her thoughts and had found a name they all recognized and a scene that broke at least one of the trios hearts.

The women separated, but kept their hands joined. The pure joy on both of their faces was what he had been hoping for when this plan had started forming in his head.

"Bix" His head turned to his wife

"Yeah babe" He walked over to the pair and Ace looked at him a little sheepishly

"This is my older sister, Ace. Ace, this is my husband, Bixlow" Ace's face was red across her cheeks and she cleared her throat

"Sorry for trying to gauge your eyes out.. and biting you, and breaking your fingers" Bixlow laughed and wrapped an arm around his new sister.

"It's all in the past, welcome to the family"

* * *

Kaleb had gotten the notice that he and Kaleb were needed in the battle against Nightmare at 4 am. Lucy was not pleased, but understood and got dressed right alongside her promised.

Landing in the middle of a battle was a little jarring for the shorter blonde and she crouched down to organize her thoughts while Kaleb went into full badass mode. The battle didn't last long once the trio had arrived, it was a hard fight, but when the smaller ones were ending, people had started shooting their magic at the dark guild master.

"Lucy, Thane will take you to the Estate, go tell Bixlow and Rory the fight is over." She nodded and grabbed onto the teleport mage's arm.


End file.
